Parce que je t'aime
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Reituki. ki. Gazetto - Rien de bien passionnant, c'est l'histoire de Reita qui a trompé Ruki, et lui a avouer. Il essayes de se faire pardonner, et malgré tout, de sauver son couple de son erreur.
1. Je t'ai aimé

**Titre de la Fic: Parce que je t'aime  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : Je t'ai aimé  
**

**Titre complet : Je t'ai aimé, et je t'ai fait souffrir. Désolé.  
**

**Auteur :** .KEiko Ayame

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Pas a moi, et je ne gagnes que dalle xD

**Note **: A cause de cette chanson qui me trotte dans la tête "J'te mentirais" de Patrick Bruel.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était un soir comme tout les autres dans la maisonnée du couple. Une soirée habituelle, où tout deux se préparait pour aller se coucher. Ruki venait de sortir de la salle de bain, après avoir nettoyer ses petites dents toutes mignonnes, et se dirigeait donc vers un merveilleux endroit qu'on appelait le Lit. Il était prêt a aller se coucher, et s'endormir dans les bras de son amant, comme toujours. Il ne fallait pas changer les bonnes choses, et pour le petit chanteur, ce n'était rien de mieux que le meilleur moment de sa journée. Être avec son amant, son amoureux, son roudoudou, son petit lapin très sexy. Bref, son homme. Il changeait la disposition des oreillers, quand son amant, s'adressa à lui, d'une façon légèrement sérieuse._

**« Cherry? Il faut que je te dise un truc, avant qu'on ailles se coucher, ce soir. »**

_Ruki qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvais avoir à lui demander, prit le temps de s'arrêter dans ses affaires et de poser son regard sur Reita. _

**« D'accord. »**

**« Voilà, ce que j'ai a te dire, n'est pas quelques choses de faciles. Je sais que tu vas mal le prendre, mais... Il faut bien que tu le saches un jours ou l'autre. » **_Reita prit une petite pause, légèrement angoissé, il savait que Ruki n'allait pas apprécié du tout, mais il ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps. Il soupira doucement, et finit par dire.. _**« Je t'ai trompé. »**

_Sur le coup, Ruki ne comprit pas vraiment. C'était une blague? Un test pour savoir comment il réagirait? C'était juste pour tester voir si Ruki l'aimait toujours, non? Le petit chanteur un peu désemparé lui demanda sérieusement._

**« C'est un test? Parce que si s'en est un... Tu est vraiment pas drôle... »**

_Reita soupira, peut être valait-il mieux ne rien dire, et juste se taire, faire comme si rien n'avais jamais exister. Peut être... Seulement voilà, il aimait cet homme, et même si il allait prendre chère, il devait subir les conséquences de ses actes malveillants. Il s'approcha de son petit Ruki, et commença a le prendre par les bras, pour se rassurer lui-même?_

**« Ruki. Tu sais que je t'aime sûrement plus que tout ce qui peut exister sur cette fichu terre. Mais.. Le fait est que... Je t'ai trompé. Et pas qu'une fois. »**

_Le pauvre Ruki se reçut tout ça en pleine gueule, sur le coup, il était vraiment choqué, surprit, en colère, et désespéré. Il ne savait plus très bien, si il devais frapper Reita, ou se mettre a pleurer. Pendant une seconde, Reita tenta de le serrer contre lui, mais le chanteur ne fut pas d'accord! Il ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait trompé, et prit pour un con, et puis le prendre dans ses bras, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, comme si ce n'était rien! Ruki s'écarta a l'autre bout de la pièce, et le ton commença a monter. Ce n'est pas qu'il était possessif, mais quand même._

**« Tu m'aimes plus que tout? C'est pour ça que tu as pas put t'empêcher de te faire quelqu'un d'autres? Tu crois que je vais être gentil et accepter ça? Tu crois que je vais dire amen, et te pardonner comme ça? Dégages. Sorts d'ici! »**

**« Ruki, Cherry, excuses moi, je suis désolé. Je voulais pas que tu souffres... » **

_MENTEUR! MENTEUR! MENTEUR!, voilà ce que pensait Ruki. Comment pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer si fort au point de le tromper, et pas qu'une seule fois? Comment il pouvais dire ça, et s'attendre a ce que tout se passe bien? Le coeur du petit brun était soumis a beaucoup de pression, et d'envie de meurtre. Il n'avait pas pu satisfaire Reita? C'était ça qu'on lui reprochait? C'était une punition pour quoi au juste? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal ? _

**« C'est bien de parler. C'est facile à dire. Il n'y a pas de cherri qui tiennes, c'est pas la peine de dire tout ça. Si tu voulais pas que je souffres t'aurais dû y penser avant de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autres! Je te hais! »**

_Reita s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Ruki, voulant effacer ses larmes qui montaient a ses yeux. Il se sentait responsable de tout ça. Et il l'était. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait pas pu résister a l'envie de coucher avec Wataru. C'était peut être parce qu'il ressemblait autant a Ruki. Il avait beau chercher, rien ne voulait devenir logique, rien. Il tenta, mais Ruki s'éloigna une nouvelle fois, le repoussant de toute ses forces. Ruki ne voulait pas qu'il le touches. Ruki ne voulait plus croire aux mensonges qui sortaient de la bouche de Ruki voulais absolument savoir une chose._

**« Avec Qui? Avec qui? »**

**« Mon amour, ça n'as pas d'importance. L'important, c'est toi. L'important c'est que je t'aime toi, et seulement toi. Le reste... Ce n'est rien. »**

_Ruki se mit a rigoler jaune. Il avait le culot de dire que ce n'était pas important. Il ne supportait plus qu'il l'appelle par des noms aussi stupides que sentimentales. Il avait l'impression que tout partait en fumée, et que tout ce qu'il pouvais faire, c'était essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Si pourquoi il y avait. _

**« Si c'était rien comme tu dis, tu aurais pas eut envie de coucher avec! DIS MOI SON NOM Ou jte jure Reita... Je te jure que tu me reverras plus! »**

**« Mais, chaton qu'est ce que ça peut faire? C'est du passé maintenant. Il ne se passeras plus rien entre lui et moi. Je te promet C'est toi que j'aime. »**

_Ruki et les paroles d'amour, cela faisait deux, surtout quand on venait de lui dire ce genre de connerie. Peut être que vous n'avez pas remarquer, mais Ruki était vraiment de mauvais poils, et le faite que Reita ne le comprennes pas, et tente bêtement et vainement de le prendre dans ses bras, c'était stupide. Stupide, car ça ne marcheras jamais. Ce n'était pas parce que Ruki serait contre lui, et pourrais sentir sa présence, son parfum, et sa chaleur que forcément, il allait craquer et tout pardonner! Ruki ne voulais pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule, et ça, Reita le savait parfaitement bien. Au début de leur relation, c'était assez dur, car Reita le charriait souvent sur sa hauteur, et Ruki le prenait toujours mal, en plus d'être un peu nerveux sur les bords. Ils en avaient chier pour arriver où ils en étaient maintenant. Au rang de Superstar, et eux, au rang d'amant. Et lui, il lourdait tout, pour un connard dont il ne voulait pas même pas prononcer le nom. C'était du grand n'importe quoi!_

**« Tu veux bien la fermer deux secondes et répondre a mes putains de questions? Tu crois que je rigole quand je te dis que je vais me barrer? Tu veux jouer avec moi? Tu veux prendre le risque, et bien vas-y! Mais c'est toi qui va perdre! »**

**«... Ruki... Je t'en pris, réfléchit deux secondes, ça ne sert a rien tout ça. »**

**« Cela ne sert a rien? MAIS T'EST UN BEL ENFOIRÉE OUAIS! Tu me trompes, et tu oses encore me dire que je suis inutiles? C'est ça? ... Très bien, t'as gagner, je me barres! »**

_Ruki commença alors a se rhabiller, histoire d'avoir un peu plus chaud une fois qu'il serait dehors de la maison. Si Reita savait bien une chose, c'était que Ruki ne rigolait jamais quand il voulait quelques choses, fallait lui donner, dans la seconde, sinon il s'énervait, encore plus. Reita tenta une nouvelle fois de le prendre par les hanches pour l'enlacer, mais un coup de coude de Ruki le dissuada d'essayer une nouvelle fois. Ruki, une fois habillé, prit ses clics et ses clacs, et essaya de sortir de la pièce, car bien vite rattraper par Reita qui lui aggripait le bras._

**« Ruki... »**

_Reita n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se reçut une gifle de la part du brun, très mécontent. _

**« Enlèves tes mains dégoutantes de mon bras, maintenant. »**

_Reita obéit calmement, et soupira une nouvelle fois, en voyant Ruki traverser le hall. Il allait le perdre pour un nom? C'était stupide! Il cria alors_

**« WATARU. »**

**« QUOI? » **_Ruki se stoppa net, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du bassiste._

**« Wataru, c'est avec lui que je t'ai trompé. Je t'en pris, ne pars pas. Je sais que j'ai mérité tout ça, mais... Il était là, et ça c'est fais comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. »**

_Ruki toisa le bassiste du regard, et retourna vers lui, il s'approcha juste assez pour lui mettre une seconde gifle, et finit par ajouter._

**« Tu te payes du bon temps avec un autre, et tu trouves rien d'autre pour te justifier que "Il était là"? Et ça veut dire quoi? Que je suis pas assez présent? Que ma vie doit tourner autour de ta queue c'est ça le but? C'est comme ça que tu vois notre relation? Tu est vraiment pathétique mon pauvre... -- »**

_Il fut interrompu par Reita qui le tenait fermement par les bras._**  
**

**« Fermes ta bouche, et écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout pour une fois. Je t'ai déjà tout dit. J'ai été dégeulasse, c'est vrai, j'aurais pas dû, et même si il était là, et que je me sentait seul. Je sais que c'est moche, que ça fais de moi un enfoiré, mais.. Je t'en pris. Si je te l'ai dis c'est pour que tu le saches, parce que tu devais le savoir. Par respect envers toi, il fallait que je soit honnête, et je suis désolé d'avoir attendu qu'on ai rompu pour te le dire. Mais c'est toi que je veux, toi et uniquement toi, pour un très long bout de chemin encore. Même si j'ai fait une erreur. Même si je suis qu'un salaud. Je suis ton salaud. ... »**

_Ruki le regarda, dans les yeux. Pendant une seconde, il fut silencieux. Il hésitait a répondre, car malgré l'envie que Reita avait de se faire pardonner, Ruki n'était pas encore de cet avis, et sûrement que Reita allait devoir supporter un tas de choses avant que le nain ne lui redonne sa confiance. Il finit enfin par lui dire._

**« Juste comme ça... Je dois rire ou pleurer? Tu est mon salaud? Mon SALAUD? J'aurais préféré que tu reste mon Homme, et pas une tapette qui se sente obligé de coucher avec n'importe qui pour se sentir un homme. En plus de ça, tu me dis que tu sortais avec lui? Donc tu m'as vraiment prit pour un con tout ce temps là? Tu sais quoi? J'espère que t'as prit ton pied avec lui, parce que entre toi et moi, c'est fini. C'est clair? Ou tu veux que je le répètes une nouvelle fois? Tu veux uniquement moi, mais pour combien de temps encore? C'est pas ça que je voyais pour nous deux, et c'est pas ça non plus que je m'attendais avec toi! Tu veux sauter tout le monde? Pas de problème, tu est libre. Aller part le rejoindre, car je sais très bien que c'est pas finit. Tu veux juste savoir si tu peux me prendre pour un paillasson. Mais je suis pas d'accord pour être le gentil Cocu qui ferme sa gueule! Maintenant tu me lâches, sinon je te jure que tu ne pourras plus te servir de tes bijoux pendant un certains temps! »**

_Reita devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Il aurais penser que Ruki se serait enfermer dans la chambre, et aurait refuser de sortir pendant un long moment. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui gueulait dessus. C'était pas exactement ça. Au moins, si il criait et disait ce genre de choses, c'est qu'au fond, il était bien plus blessé que ce que Reita aurait pu était une petite chose fragile, ou si vous voulez, un homme fort fier, et orgueilleux qui ne voulait pas avoir l'air con. Mais le principale de cette histoire c'est que Ruki était fortement blessé par la façon d'agir de Reita, et par ses mots tous plus pitoyables, les uns que les autres. Le petit brun, soupira une fois. Tandis que Reita le lâchait doucement en lui disant._

**« Je sais que c'est dur a croire maintenant. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime Ruki. Et tu ne peux pas nier que toi aussi tu ressent ça au fond de toi... »**

**« Je ne t'aime pas! Arrêtes de te faire des illusions! »**

**« Écoutes, je sais que j'ai mal agit, et que maintenant je n'ai plus ta confiance, mais... Je t'en prit. Laisses moi une chance de la regagner. De te prouver que je peut redevenir l'homme que j'étais. Celui que tu aimais. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Et même si je m'en veux énormément de l'avoir fait, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais laisses moi une seconde chance.. Je t'en prit. Je ne mens pas quand je te dis que je t'aime. »**

_Ruki plongea son regard dans celui de Reita. Il avait l'air très sérieux, et surtout, quasiment désespéré. Mais Ruki ne voulais pas se faire rouler deux fois. Si il l'avait déjà trompé, rien n'empêchais qu'il le retrompe a nouveau. Et ça, le brun ne supporterais pas. _

**« C'est ça. Et une fois que tu l'auras, tu en profiteras pour retourner coucher avec le premier venu. Me prends pas pour un con je te prit. »**

_Reita était au bord du désespoir. Une fois que le nain avait quelque chose en tête, putain, il l'avait pas ailleurs! C'était mignon, et a la fois désespérant. D'ailleurs il se souvenait la première fois que Ruki et lui étaient sortit tout les deux, pour un premier rendez vous, pour de vrai. Comment Ruki n'avait pas décroché un sourire de la soirée, toujours silencieux, avec son air de blasé. Reita avait bien faillit laisser tomber, si seulement, Ruki ne l'avait pas embrasser ce soir là. Le grand décoloré était là, a fixer les prunelles bien marrons foncés de son petit chanteur préféré. Il lui aurait bien dit qu'il était sexy quand il était en colère, mais il ne voulait pas mettre des propos déplacés et passé pour un obsédé sexuelle, qui ne pensait qu'à ça. Tant pis, il n'avait plus envie de parler, ça ne servait a rien, Ruki ne l'écouterais jamais. Il pensa renoncer, seulement voilà, Ruki restait face à lui, attendant sûrement qu'il prouve ce qu'il avançait. Peut être qu'il voulait qu'on lui montre a quel point on pouvais tenir a lui. Et Reita ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il prit doucement la mains du petit brun qui ne fit aucune résistance étrangement, et délicatement alla cueillir les fleurs du mal. Les deux causes de sa tourmentes, rouges, flamboyantes, et tellement attrayantes. Posant ses lèvres contre celles du petit brun, il pouvais sentir que Ruki lui rendait son baiser. Et rien que cette idée là, suffisait a lui faire naître un espoir en lui. Il continua de l'embrasser, profitant de chaque secondes passer en sa présence, pour les chérir plus que tout. Il vint poser sa petite mains sur le bas des reins du petit brun. Et le petit Ruki faillit se laisser avoir, laisser les choses mal finir, mais, il devait montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas. Même si a cet instant la seule chose qu'il désirait ardemment était d'avoir Reita tout contre lui, et de pouvoir sentir son amour.. Il devait poser des limites. C'est pourquoi, il retira la mains de Reita d'où elle se trouvait, et mit fin au baiser par la même occasion. Ruki lança un regard triste et sombre au bassiste, avant d'ajouter._

**« Les menteurs et les infidèles ne peuvent pas dormir dans la chambre. »**

_C'est comme ça que Ruki disparut dans sa chambre, quittant un Reita qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il avait ou non le droit de faire pour l'instant. Reita tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, sans vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit, et surtout si ils étaient encore ensembles. Mais un petit brun a peine vêtu qui lui tentait une couverture et un oreiller dissipèrent tous ses doutes. Ruki avait donc vraiment laisser sa chance au pauvre et vilain bassiste qui le trompait. Sur ce coup là, Reita aurait bien eut envie de l'embrasser vu qu'il était tellement content. Mais, il allait jouer au gentil garçon, et allait retourner dans le salon, pour y passer la nuit. C'était la meilleure décision pour l'instant, et surtout la plus sage. Maintenant allait commencer sûrement la période de tests, de doutes, et d'accusations a demi-mots. Il allait être poursuivit par Ruki pour savoir si oui, ou non, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais, il n'avais plus envie de Wataru, il n'avait plus envie d'une pâle copie, surtout qu'il avait l'original sous la mains, et que cet original était vraiment tellement plus craquant, et agaçant à la fois, ce qui le rendait si merveilleusement attachant . Ruki il l'aimait plus que tout._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

Bon et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre, d'une nouvelle fiction. Je sais, je devrais finir les anciennes, et je compte le faire, mais pour l'instant ça me perturbais ça, a cause de la chanson, et donc voilà je l'ai pondu xD normalement, il doit y avoir des suites après.

-

-


	2. Tout

**Titre de la Fic: Parce que je t'aime  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : Tout.  
**

**Titre complet : Tout n'est pas si simple.  
**

**Auteur :** .KEiko Ayame

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Pas a moi, et je ne gagnes que dalle xD

**Note **: A cause de cette chanson qui me trotte dans la tête "J'te mentirais" de Patrick Bruel.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était le lendemain de cette annonce un peu particulière. Ruki avait a peine dormit, et même si ce matin, il lui semblait que son esprit c'était un peu calmé, il ne fallait jurer de rien. Il s'était réveillé assez tôt, ne trouvant aucune raisons valable de traîner au lit, et descendit s'occuper à la cuisine, pour... Bêtement préparer le petit déjeuné. Et depuis ce matin il s'affairait dans la cuisine pour essayer d'oublier tout ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de passer voir comment Reita dormait si bien. Il avait l'air d'aller tellement bien, ... alors que c'était lui qui était en faute. Le pauvre petit chanteur était désespéré par la conduite du décoloré qui faisait tout pour ne pas arranger les choses. Ce qui énervait le plus le petit brun ce matin, c'était que Reita dormait tranquillement... Peut être qu'il pensait trop. Mais il était certain maintenant, que Reita n'en avait plus rien à foutre de lui. Et Ruki ne savait pas bien, si il devait se mettre a pleurer, et se défouler sur le bassiste. Et en parlant de bassiste, il venait de se réveiller. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, ou dire vis-à-vis son amant. Il opta pour l'option, habituel, ce qui aurait pu passer pour n'importe quelles autres disputes bénines. Il arriva tout doucement dans la cuisine, et vint se glisser tout contre un petit brun occupé a couper de la viande en petit morceau. Il essaya de se faire le plus tendre possible, en déposant un léger baiser dans la nuque de son petit chanteur préféré. Mais ça ne marcha pas. Il ne suffisait pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour que tout redeviennes comme avant._

**« Arrêtes ça maintenant. »**

_Ruki ne voulait pas rigoler. Et il n'allait sûrement pas rire de sitôt avec Reita. C'était difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aimait plus, mais qui faisait toujours semblant. _

**« Que j'arrête quoi?... »**

_Reita, n'avait rien comprit. Ce n'était pas en essayant de l'amadouer que les choses allaient s'arranger toutes seules! Le petit brun finit seulement par lui dire..._

**« ... J'ai un couteau, bien aiguisé. Alors ne joues pas à ça maintenant. »**

_Reita soupira, et défit son étreinte dans l'optique de prendre un petit déjeuner correcte. Sortant un bol, pour y verser le café, le petit chanteur reprit alors._

**« Combien? »**

_Sur le moment Reita avait un peu oublié le sujet de leurs disputes, et le fixa pendant un certains temps, sans parvenir a se souvenir, jusqu'à ce que le petit brun répètes, toujours aussi ... triste?_

**« Il y en a eut combien? Hein? »**

_Quand il comprit ce que le chanteur voulait insinuer, il tenta de limiter un peu les dégâts, histoires de ne pas perdre le peu qui lui restait de relation avec son amant. Et lâcha simplement._

**« Wataru. »**

**« C'est pas une réponse! J'attends un chiffre! »**

_En apparence, on aurait pu croire que Ruki était un vilain inquisiteur, mais le problème c'est que Reita était juste un salaud, et que le chanteur ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point aimer quelqu'un, c'était lui donner le pouvoir de vous détruire. Alors il répondit seulement._

**« Ruki, ... Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Je t'assure... »**

_Le petit chanteur, en avait un peu marre. Il planta ce qu'il faisait, et fit face a Reita, avec son couteau. Non pas dans une posture agressive, mais seulement, parece que depuis tout à l'heure, il faisait la cuisine avec._

**« Je t'ai posé une question simple. Combien?. Je veux savoir!. »**

**« Écoutes... »**

**« NON! Toi écoutes, Wataru n'était pas le seul je le sait très bien! Tu crois quoi? Qu'il suffit de monter un bateau comme si c'était une fois, égaré, et solitaire! Alors dis-moi... Que c'est-il passé avec Isshi? ... »**

_Reita était démasqué. Il avait beau regarder son amant, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les choses. Et malgré ce qu'on pouvais penser, ce n'était pas arrivés volontairement. Il prit son bol de café chaud, et le but sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son brun qui s'impatientait a mesure que le blondinet laissait un énormes silence planer. Et c'est à ce moment là, que Reita se décida a jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Il allait répondre a toutes les questions que Ruki pouvait avoir, et même les plus tordues. Il s'assit tranquillement, et finit par lui dire._

**« C'est vrai. Wataru n'as pas été le seul. J'ai aussi couchés avec Isshi. Autres choses? »**

_Reita était prêt à tout pour que Ruki reste avec lui. Mais aucun de ses agissement ne lui convenait! Il semblait prendre ça avec une telle indifférence que ça en blessait Ruki. Mais le brun ne dit rien, et lui reposa la question._

**« Combien? »**

**« 4... »**

_Mais Ruki c'était Ruki, et il ne pouvais pas attendre bien longtemps pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, littéralement._

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre? Tu me trompes et ça te fait rien? Tu te fou de ma gueule, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est d'être froid avec moi? Tu attends quoi au juste? Que je te dise que tu est pardonné? C'est ça que tu veux?! »**

_Reita était désespérer par sa façon d'appréhender les choses. Il prenait toujours tout de travers, c'était Ruki quoi. Il l'avait aimé pour ça, sa nature curieuse, et soupçonneuse. Mais, il aurait préféré parler de tout, sauf de ça. Il prit une grande inspiration._

**« Ce que je veux? C'est toi. Et ne me coupes pas cette fois. Je sais que tu prends mal les choses, et sûrement que je les prendrais aussi mal si les rôles étaient inversés. Mais.. il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas demander, sauf que tu le feras, et que tu voudras des réponses. Alors voilà, j'essaye au moins de te donner ce que tu veux, toi maintenant. »**

_En réalité, le petit brun ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et même si son but était louable... Le fait est qu'il s'était foutu de sa gueule pendant un bon moment, et que peut être mentait-il encore à ce moment précis. Ruki continuait soigneusement de s'occuper de préparé la nourriture, pour canalisé son esprit, et sa colère contre quelques choses de constructifs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, et de vouloir des réponses._

**« Qui sont les autres? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal? »**

**« Ruki, ça n'as rien avoir avec toi... »**

**« Que je saches on est ensembles! Forcément ça à avoir avec moi! »**

_Le bassiste soupira tout doucement, regardant son n'amoureux très occupés par la préparation. Il savait qu'au fond, Ruki souffrait énormément, et c'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer tout ça, et vivre seulement avec Ruki, sans avoir besoin de tout ce cinéma._

**« Tu sais le soir, où on est partit fêter le contrat de Vidoll avec la PS compagny? Je suis resté. J'ai bu quelques verres de trop, et Jui m'as proposé de passé la nuit chez lui... Malheureusement... ça a mal finit. »**

**« Tu veux plutôt dire que ça a bien finit pour toi! Tu as dû prendre ton pieds, nan?! »**

**« Ruki... Je me souviens à peine de ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis réveillé dans son lit le lendemain, c'est tout ce que je sais. »**

_Ruki eut dû mal a croire ce que Reita lui disait. Il se pouvait très bien qu'il mentait pour se couvrir, comme la dernière fois. Il soupira tristement. Plus il en apprenait et moins il voulait savoir. C'était con, mais il voulait juste que Reita l'aime, et le prennes dans ses bras. Il prit une grande inspiration, et reprit._

**« Et les autres...? »**

**« Yûra, c'était pendant le shoot qu'on avait ensembles. Il n'y a pas de raison, ça c'est passé comme ça. Pour Wataru j'ai mentit. Mais tu était parti en enregistrement avec Aoi, en Amérique, et... Il te ressemblait juste assez pour tromper mon ennuie de toi.. »**

**« .... ok... et Isshi?... Pourquoi? »**

**« ... On travaillait tout les deux tard, on s'est croisés, et puis... On a prit une pause a se raconter des conneries... Et puis ça c'est fait comme ça. »**

_Ruki avait bien du mal a rester concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait avouer, qu'avec son envie de pleurer, il ne voyait plus très bien ce qu'il faisait ou non. Le pire, c'est qu'il se sentait fautif. Il ne devait pas être assez bien si Reita avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs. C'était ça qui le taraudait depuis hier soir. Et Ruki se loupa a un moment, et, dans un geste imprécis, finit par se brûler avec la poëlle. Il n'était pas doué en ce moment. Cela lui tira un petit cri plaintif, auquel Reita ne tarda pas a accourir pour voir ce qu'il avait. Reita regarda la brûlure, sous les yeux étrangement mouillés d'un petit Ruki qui tentait vainement de ne pas pleurer. Et avant même que le petit bonhomme ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le grand et beau bassiste l'entraîna vers le robinet, versant de l'eau froide, pour apaiser sa vilaine brûlure au poignet. Ruki était un peu fatigué par tout ça. Se prendre tout ça dans la figure, et se brûler, c'était un peu trop pour l'homme qu'il était en ce moment. Ce qui était sensé être acquis, et solide, n'étaient plus rien que des cendres. Sa confiance en Reita existait toujours. Mais de la méfiance avait vu le jours elle-aussi. Le petit chanteur soupira, avant de s'excuser d'une toute petite voix._

**« Pardonnes-moi. »**

_Reita ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi Ruki voulait être pardonné? C'était une idée totalement saugrenu, et étrange, mais venant de Ruki, c'était simplement synonyme du brun. Il fit un délicat sourire tendre, en lui demandant gentiment._

**« Te pardonner quoi? »**

**« De ne pas avoir été assez bien. Si j'avais été un meilleur amant, peut être que.. ça ne serait pas arrivé? Peut être que tu m'aimerais encore? »**

_Malgré le fait qu'il était profondément révulser par les actes immoral de Reita, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter avec son envie d'être avec lui. Il voulait que Reita l'aime, encore, juste un peu, jusqu'à ce que Ruki arrive a passer a autres choses. Juste le temps que tout disparaisse, même si tout est faux, il avait envie d'y croire. De penser que ça pouvait marcher comme ça, au moins quelques temps. Et les larmes se mirent a couler le long de ses joues, c'était débile. C'était débile de pleurer pour ça. Mais il était arrivé à bout, tant physiquement, que psychologiquement. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre Reita, ni de l'entendre dire ce qu'il avait bien pu faire avec eux. Il ne voulait pas savoir tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste... Que Reita le prennes dans ses bras. Ruki ne pardonnait pas le moins du monde, ses actes, mais, pour l'instant ce n'était pas sa priorité, du tout. _

_Reita n'aimait pas du tout sa façon de parler. Même si il avait fait des conneries, il savait très bien que Ruki n'allait pas simplement oublier tout, parce que maintenant, il venait pleurer dans ses bras. Ruki était un homme avec une grande mémoire, et la particularité de vouloir que tout soit toujours parfait, et absolu. Il avait ce besoin de se sentir toujours au top, partout. Il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur, le plus gentil, le plus mignon etc... Ce n'était pas un challenge, juste une marque de fabrique. Le pauvre Reita, finit par prendre son petit nain dans ses bras, et le serra tout contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, il l'embrassa sur le front. Si seulement, il avait pensé a tout ça avant, il n'aurait sûrement jamais les choses aller aussi loin avec ces personnes qu'il n'avait pas aimé du tout. Il lui murmura tout bas._

**« Tu est parfait. C'est moi qui déconnait. Excuses-moi. Je ne referais jamais cette erreur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'assure que je donnerais tout pour que ça ne soit jamais arrivés. »**

_Ruki n'eut pas la force de répondre. Il ne voulait pas contredire Reita pour une fois. Ses mots le touchaient, et même si c'était une illusion, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était la douceur de Reichan, ses bras autours de lui, son corps contre le sien... son délicat parfum, et son air à peine réveiller. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Juste rester là, près de lui, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, que rien d'autre n'existait. Juste, eux. Enfin, du moins, en théorie; Mais Reita commença a desserrer l'étreinte pour lui parler de quelques choses._

**« Je crois que ça va cramer... »**

**« Non. C'est normal. Tout va bien. Et puis même si ça l'était. Juste... Reste encore un peu comme ça. S'il te plait... »**

_A la vue des grands yeux pétillants et implorant de Ruki, le bassiste n'eut pas l'envie de dire non. Et puis 'même si ça cramait, ça ne risquait pas grand choses! Au moins, tout était déjà mort pour eux dans la poëlle. Le plus urgent, et le plus intéressant c'était de rester auprès de Ruki, de le rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ailles mieux. Il voulait seulement rester là, avec lui. A serrer dans ses bras, le plus petit, et le plus parfait des petits bonhommes d'amour qu'on pouvait jamais rencontrer sa vie. C'est dommage qu'il ne l'ai comprit, qu'au moment où il risquait déjà de le perdre. Mais comme on dit, c'est quand on est sur le point de tout perdre, qu'on se rendait compte ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance. Et pour Reita, il n'hésiterait plus jamais, c'était Ruki, un point c'est tout._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

-

Je fatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigue xD Je m'ennuies un peu, j'avoue xD. Et puis, il est tard, alors je m'endors un peu, c'est aussi pour ça que la fin est si gentille xD A la base, ça devait pas être comme ça xD

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez toujours (l)


End file.
